Counting down
by PoppyTennantCullen
Summary: it is only 6 weeks till Bella and Edward get married, Bella's nightmares make a return but Edward is there to support her all the way through, they both slowly count down the weeks until they become Mr and Mrs Cullen
1. Chapter 1

I was at home alone sat in bed, Charlie had been called out to work and Edward was shopping for his suit for our Wedding with Alice which was in 6 weeks time.

I felt anxious being away from Edward for more than a few days, we had been together almost everyday since Italy, I knew he'd be home in 2 days but still didn't mean Id miss him. I felt lonely and was desperate to see him. I sat reading a book when my phone went off

 _"Hello"_ I didnt check the caller ID so was slightly anxious " _hello love, are you okay?"_ it was Edward!, this made my day!

 _"Edward!, I am okay but I miss you alot, how is the shopping going"_ the small ace in my heart slowly appeared, I was starting to really miss him.

 _"it's been good love, got my suit today along with some other stuff, how has your day been?"_

 _"it's been okay I guess, didn't do much,just looked at wedding decorations and stuff with Rose, when will you be home?"_ I wanted him to hold me close and tell me he loved me _" in a few days love I promise"_ I went silent, I wanted to see him today i knew it was silly to act like this but I really missed him.

 _"love are you still there?_ a few tears fell down my cheek

" _Bella love talk to me"_ his voice was laced with worry _"baby what's wrong why are you so quite?"_ I took a deep breath _"i...m okay... sorry just over reacted, I miss you.."_ he sighed worried _"Bella, sweetheart I miss you too, Ill come home tomorrow, I promise I wont be away for this long again, please don't cry love"_ I sniffled and nodded " _o...okay"_ _"Try and sleep Sweetheart, I promise ill be there tomorrow"_ I curled up into a ball _"c...can you hum to me?"_

he laughed a little _"of cause I can love"_ he hummed my lullaby and I soon drifted off to sleep but it wasn't rested, I had 3 different nightmares so was awake for most of the night. I got up to have a shower but was weak from not sleeping so stumbled into the bathroom. I slowly got in to the shower and washed myself, When I got out I fell asleep on my bed wrapped in my towel, which was stupid as it was cold today.

I was woken by a cold hand on my arm _"Bella sweetheart are you okay?"_ I opend my eyes _"Edward?!"_ His face was inches from mine.

 _"Hello beautiful your freezing cold"_ I jumped up and put my clothes on in the bathroom and ran back into his arms _"Don't leave again!"_ I held him tight and sobbed into the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling his beautiful sent _"shh shh love I am here"_ I looked up into his golden orbs which were full of worry _"I missed you Edward!"_ he smiled softly but sadly _"I know sweetheart, I missed you too but i am here now"_ he lifted my chin and kissed me gently, his ice cold lips melted into mine perfectly. " _You look tired Bella"_ I looked at the floor.. _" I didn't sleep well...I had bad dreams"_ his eyes filled with regret _"Bella you should of called me!"_

 _"Edward they were just dreams"_ he sighed and pulled me deeply into his embrace _" I know I just worry about you, what do you want to do this afternoon?"_ I looked at him _"can we go to the meadow?"_ his crooked smile flashed across his face " _yes we can!"_

I reluctantly let go of him to put my coat and shoes on, Edward put a hat on my head " _really Edward, I look stupid in hats please don't make me wear it!"_ Edward sighed in frustration " _Please don't argue Bella, it is cold outside and I don't want you getting ill"_

I walked ahead annoyed at his over protectiveness, however he stopped me by pulling my arm back a little, " _Bella please don't do this, all I wanted was for you to be warm, there's no need for you to walk off annoyed!"_ I instantly felt bed for being annoyed, I sometimes feel he can be over the top with his protective side. " _Edward...I am...I am so sorry"_ he took me in to his strong embrace. _"It's okay love, please don't be upset"_ I clung to his side as we walked to the car.

Half an hour later we were cuddled up in the middle of the meadow, i never wanted the moment to end, I wanted to stay close to him like this forever " _How was shopping with Alice"_ I looked up at his deep golden eyes " _umm..interesting to say the least, lets just say I wont subject you to a day shopping with her without me to drag you away"_ he smirked and kissed my forehead, my heart sped up 10 times which made him chuckle more " _My silly human"_. " _Hey i am not silly"_ I pouted and he sat up and kissed me deeply but as usual he pulled away too soon " _Don't pout Mrs Cullen to be"_ I blushed and hid into his chest

Edward took a deep sigh " _Bella I want to ask something, you can say no but please just don't snap when I ask okay?"_ I looked up to him and nodded a little confused. " _Please can you tell me what your nightmares are about, your worrying me love, they are becoming a_ _regular thing and I hate being in the dark"_ I wanted to argue back but maybe it was time I told him I want him to trust me completely " _O...kay ill tell you"_ he looked at me in shock " _Okay I am listening_ " he pulled me into his lap " _You cannot blame this on yourself okay Edward"_ I held his hands and he nodded with a slight nervous gulp.

" _The one that keeps occurring has being happening since you..left and it's about me being alone in the forest, but when I turn around your back but something is different about you, your more wild, angry with me for mistreating myself...you...you jump at me saying I am nothing and then...my face appears on your body and say it again...I wake up after that"_ His whole body froze, his eyes darkened

" _B...bella I don't know what to say...I..I am so...so sorry"_ he got up and walked away " _I need to calm down Bella please just go back to the car"_ what no...hes leaving again...this can't happen" _N...nooo don't go please Edward"_ I ran after him and he pulled me in tight _"Love I will never leave you again I promise, I just need to hunt to calm down please. go to the car"_ I sobbed and ran back heartbroken our day was cut short because of my stupid inability to control my emotions in my sleep.

I sat in the car and cried into my knees hating that I had hurt Edward, I must of fallen asleep as suddenly I felt a cold hand on my face.

" _have you been crying Bella?... Love you did nothing wrong, it was me leaving that did this, I left and now will spend forever making it up to you"_ he pulled me close and I relaxed in to his embrace

" _It's okay Edward that dream is slowing fading, it will just take time, can we please forget this and enjoy the rest of the day together...please?" he inhaled me sent and nodded._

 ** _Will the day calm down of will something else stand in the way?_**

 _ **A/N** : Hey all I am sorry it has been a while since I wrote a story, I started Uni back in September and have had a crazy run up to Christmas and New Year, this will be at least a 10 chapter story, it may take time but i promise to keep uploading over the course of 2018! _


	2. Chapter 2

We drove home from the meadow after me telling Edward about my nightmares and him having a mini melt down, it was a very quite and awkward drive back to the house as Edward was still tense from the conversation. I moved my hand to the center console where his was and gently took it into me, this slightly lifted the tension that was in the air.

" _I love_ you _Bella"_ He looked over to me with a weak smile, I could tell he was still beating himself up for my bad dreams and will till they have completely gone, I looked up at him " _I love you too Edward, more than you will ever know"_ a small crooked smile played on his lips " _I know love, and that's what keeps me going knowing your by my side even though I left your side for six months"_

We pulled up outside of his house " _What do you want to do for the rest of the day?, I could take you out for dinner, or we could watch a movie and order you some pizza for a chilled out afternoon?"_ I thought about it for a moment, I was starving as I hadn't eaten in a few days which Edward was not going to find out, however i didn't want to be around strangers " _Can we watch a film and order pizza?"_

My gaze caught his and it completely dazzled me taking me to a completely different world, I was brought back to reality by his cold lips pressing against mine _"of course we can, but the main thing i want you do to is eat, I am no fool my beautiful wife to be, I know you haven't eaten in more than 24 hours"_ oh great how does he know...Alice, she always steps in the way, I sighed and got out of the car and walked into the house. Before I could put a foot on the bottom step Edward swiftly picked me up and carried me up stairs to his room softly putting me onto the golden comforter of his bed. I giggled a little as he hovered over me pressing light kisses to my jaw and lips.

 _"What would you like to watch today my wonderful fiance"_ I blushed and looked up into his eyes _" can we watch home alone?"_ he rolled his eyes and smirked " _Of course we can love"_ He kissed me once more and went to put the film on and grab the pizza menu where I ordered mushroom and sweetcorn.

Half an hour later we were cuddled up watching the film and eating pizza...well I was eating the pizza and Edward was pulling faces of disgust. " _I really don't get why you like that stuff Bella it smells vile"_ I giggled and went to kiss him to tease him more but he was the other side of the bed in a flash, I liked he was being playful after what happened this morning. I could tell in his eyes he was still conflicted and will now not let me sleep alone ever again, however I was glad he could let that go for now so we could enjoy our time together.

Edward tossed the now empty pizza box aside and kissed my forehead down to my jaw and neck line, then finally my lips, " _Are we going to watch this film Edward or just spend the day kissing!"_ I am not complaining about his lips on mine but I wanted to tease him, but as usual his draw on me was overpowering so when he pulled away smirking I felt a small ace grow for him to kiss me again. He saw the pout that was playing on my lips and threw his crooked smile at me " _What's that face for love, I thought you wanted to watch the film, not have me kiss you"_

I can never tease him as he will always dazzle me one way or another and turn the tables making me crave for his closeness, _" I changed my mind...please kiss me..please"_ gently but quickly he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me for a good 5 minutes, which for us was a record as normally I would come near to passing out or his blood lust for me or even just his general lust for my body would overpower his senses. However today he was in control and it was the most mind blowing moment of my life so far.

but as usual our good moments are always interrupted by someone..and that someone was Alice " _Bella can I dress you up please!, I want to practice your hair for the wedding"_ I sighed really not in the mood as all I wanted was the afternoon and evening before I fell asleep cuddling and talking to Edward, He sensed my frustration and looked up at Alice with an apologetic but frustrated smile _" Look Alice Bella will be here tomorrow as she is sleeping over remember so let us have our time today and I am sure she will be up for it then, Okay?"_

She sighed and nodded sadly walking out, I instantly felt guilty and looked down at the golden duvet, _"Bella you don't need to be upset, I could sense you only wanted time with me and she has to understand that"_ He kissed my forehead pulling me into his chest, his sent calming me in an instant.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching movies and Edward playing my lullaby on the piano, as my bedtime neared I could sense Edward was getting tense, he was worried about what was going to happen with my dreams. I was normally calm about it but as of lately they have been overpowering and I was nervous to fall asleep. Carlisle suggested that Edward kissed and hummed me to sleep to assure me of his presence, which normally worked so hopefully tonight was the same.

I got dressed into my pjs and snuggled up into Edward's chest as he kissed me slowly, I soon fell into a peaceful sleep. For once our day ended on a fairly peaceful and calm note, but tomorrow is another day which will sling a whole new set of challenges at us.


	3. Mixed Emotions

When I woke up the bed was empty and Edward was nowhere to be seen, I looked out the window and it was still dark which suggested it was early in the morning. Turning over I saw the time on my phone and it said 4:30...great I was wide awake, warm and feeling lonely " _Edward?"_ In a flash I was in his arms _" Bella why are you awake it's really early love, are...are you feeling ill?"_ as usual he was worried.

 _" What no..I just..um woke up for some reason, cuddle me please..?"_ he held me close humming softly to me, I soon drifted back to asleep which was a little un rested due to a bad dream. I finally woke up around 10 in the morning, the first thing I saw was Edward watching me with his breathtaking smile and bright golden eyes. " _good morning!"_ he gave me a deep kiss and looked in to my eyes _" morning my human"_ he took a deep breath and sighed

 _" Love today I am going on a hunt with the boys and Alice wants to spend time with you today as you haven't for a while, is that okay?"_ My body went into panic mode, I wasn't ready to spend a day without him yet, he had already been gone for two days and only just got back yesterday, however I didn't want to be selfish and deny him of his hunt.

 _"Y..Yes"_ I didn't look up to his eyes as I would break out into tears, He sighed a little frustrated _" look at me Bella, Please?"_ I refused which drove his frustration further _"Baby please?"_ I looked up at him with tears slowly building up behind my eyes " _Bella! why are you crying love!"_ His voice filled with panic and he pulled me into his chest tightly

 _" I don't want you to go Edward...Please don't go"_ I cried into his chest, " _Bella I wont be gone long I promise I need this hunt and you need to spend some time with Alice"_ I don't know what happened but I got angry and it overpowered me

" _NO!"_ I ran down stairs grabbing my keys but was stopped by his cold but gentle grip " _Bella what has gotten into you this morning!"_ His eyes filled with worry and regret _" I don't want you to go please Edward! I am not ready to spend time without you yet"_ His eyes filled with tears he couldn't cry " _Look ill go for a short hunt and be back in an hour okay?"_ I just nodded and he kissed my head leaving.

I ran back up into his room and got stuff ready to have a shower, Edward came up behind me sliding his arms around my waist " _I promise I wont be gone long, please don't be upset, have a nice warm shower and ill be back soon"_ he hugged me for a good few minutes not wanting to let me go, this was he way of telling me he was worried and fighting his urges to stay with me. Letting go Edward looked into my eyes and left.

During my shower I accidentally cut my leg and Esme was in the bathroom before a drop of blood fell, I explained I was okay, she understood but the person who wont would be Edward, the second he comes in my blood is all he will smell. I cleaned up my mess and curled up on Edwards bed waiting for him to come home, Alice made a few appearances showing me dresses for the wedding. I am now down to three and will have my chosen one ordered by next week. 1 hour passed and as guessed Edward came bounding through the door in a panicked state " _What happened!, Why has Bella been bleeding!"_

 _"Son calm down it's okay, she just cut herself in the shower, she's fine"_ Carlisle's voice was calm as he tried to calm his frantic son. Edward crashed through his bedroom door and looked at me checking I was okay

" _Edward I am Okay, I promise it was just a razor cut off my razor"_ He looked at me with worry filled eyes " _I thought you had really hurt yourself, I am sorry for freaking out Bella..I just cannot loose you"_ he took me into is arms

 _" so..Alice has got you looking at dresses again, how did that go?_ his voice was filled with restrained worry " _It was good, we are down to our last three dresses, I think I know which one I want but Alice said I need to try all three to be sure.."_ He chuckled slightly pulling me closer to him

" _No matter what you where, You will look stunning, just like you do everyday I see you"_ I blushed deeply as he pulled me in for a kiss " _Just try and look after that beautiful body of yours Mrs Cullen to be"_ He gently poked my ribs throwing me his massive crooked smile.

 _" Eeek no don't poke me you know it teases me Edward!"_ He raised his eyebrows with a playful grin _" Exactly!"_ he poked me again then kissed me deeply, I don't know if it was the blood lust or talking about my body but something drove him crazy and now he was turned on _" Edward! noo stop"_ I giggled into his pokes and kisses, which soon stopped when he was aware of what he was doing.

" _I am sorry love, i got a little carried away"_ he looked down ashamed of himself, ashamed he let the teen in him take over his restraint.

" _Edward it's okay...I liked it and you didn't hurt me"_ His lust filled eyes met mine and he sighed " _I..I don't want to loose control, I might hurt you Bella I could never live with that"_ He looked at me pleadingly " _Edward just try and loose a little self control for one night, I liked what we were doing.."_

He walked towards me slowly and cautiously, he bent down and kissed me gently, slowly deepening it. After a few moments he pushed himself against my body lightly as he deepened the kiss, he then did something completely unexpected, I felt is tongue ask for entrance which I granted. He gently wrapped my legs around his waist pushing into me as he kissed me using his divine taste. I was breathless from his sent and presence, I never wanted it to end. His kisses became more urgent and lustful which sadly brought the session to an end, but i wasn't going to complain, I finally got to be closer to Edward than ever before... and I loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

It took me a good 10 minutes to come down from my high after our kissing session, I sadly had to go home today but Edward promised to come over tonight, I know he always stays but I needed the reassurance that he was there for me all the time. I looked up into his lust filled eyes and smiled happily " _Happy about something there, my beautiful human"_ I blushed and hid into his chest " _Umm Yes...you!"_

He chuckled and kissed my head " _Come on love, lets get you dressed as Charlie will be wanting you home soon"_ I sighed frustrated " _I really don't want to go home, Charlie has been in such a bad mood since we got back together.."_ I looked down playing with the sleeves on Edward's top " _Sweetheart, your dad only wants what's best for you, Charlie is worried that he's loosing his little girl again"_

I didn't think of that, I have been so wrapped up in Edward that I didn't think of the effects it was having on my own dad, he had been there all through my dark months, then I drop him like a hat the second Edward came back. I felt guilty, I needed to make it up to him somehow, Looking up at Edward I could see the worry in his eyes, which meant he sensed my guilt. _"Love it's okay, your Dad is happy to see you smiling again, he just feels your growing up too fast"_ He pulled me into his strong embrace slowly lifting me off the bed and on to the floor,

 _" Am I moving to fast Edward,...Is..is this all too soon"_ I regretted that straight away, he's going to push the wedding aside now.. which will kill him inside _" I can always_ postpone _the wedding, there's no rush Bella"_ I stopped him straight away _"No!, I want this, I am just very nervous and don't want to upset my dad"_ He smiled reassuringly " _Let's just forget all of this for now and get you home, we will talk more about it tonight, okay?"_ I nodded and went off to get changed.

I went home a few hours later and spent some time with Charlie, who seemed to really appreciate seeing me _" So Bells I ordered us some take away and rented a film so we can spend a bit more time together, is that okay?"_ I smiled happy" _Of course dad, i would love too"_ We spent the evening together, I looked over at the time to see it was 10:45, Edward would be here in 15 minutes...

" _Umm dad I am going to head to bed as I am kind of tired"_ I hated lying to Charlie, but if he knew Edward was in my room every night he would never let us get married " _okay Bells, see you in the morning"_ I ran upstairs to get in to my pjs and sort myself out before Edward got here.

Bang on 11 a breeze swept through my room and when I looked up Edward was standing at the foot of my bed with the same worried expression he had when I left this morning _" Hello love"_ he slowly sat down on the bed, taking my hand into his _" hey"_ I moved over for him and he sat back wrapping his arm around my shoulder _"Love we need to talk"_ I started to freak out...he cant back away now all I want is him... " _Bella calm down, it's nothing bad...there's something I want to try with you..while I am in control, Alice said tonight was the right time as Charlie will be called into work"_ As he said that the phone went and Charlie groaned walking up the stairs and knocked on my door _"Bells, I need to go to the station, Ill see you tomorrow"_

" _okay dad, love you"_ Edward smiled and kissed my head _" Love you too kiddo"_ he ran down the stairs and out the door with his cruiser taking off quickly _"Is it bad Edward, will he be okay"_ He nodded and kissed me

 _"So..what did you want to.."_ I was cut off by his lips on mine, the kiss was so different, full of passion and lust, more so than this mornings and last nights kiss, it was one of the first signs he had shown that he wanted me sexually. He pushed me onto my back gently and hovered over me _"Please let me take this at my pace okay, please don't push it further when I stop, I don't want to hurt you"_ I nodded understanding that this was a huge test on his restraint and always respected he just wants me safe. He kissed me deeper and gently opened my legs with his knees, pressing his hips against mine, he took a few deep breaths before kissing my jaw all the way down to my shoulder blade. This caused an involuntary buck of my hips earning a deep groan from Edward, his usual deep golden eyes were now black, full of lust. He pushed his hips up against mine creating friction between our intimate parts for the first time, I shut my eyes drowning in the pleasure he was giving me, kissing me he wrapped my legs around his waist bucking his hips into me deeply. My eyes snapped open, catching his lustful gaze which was watching me intently

 _" I love you so much Bella"_ He bucked harder and faster against me, causing a quite groan to leave my lips, which only deepened each others lust. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him deeply, he groaned and held my hips tighter as he bucked harder into me, his erection clear in his jeans, the feel of his manhood against me sent me over my peak in seconds. He chuckled and stilted as he reached his. Once we calmed down Edward sorted out his boxers and jeans and pulled me into arms tightly.

" _I love you too Edward"_ I melted into his embrace _" I love you more, and cannot wait to show you how much I love you, my beautiful wife to be"_ He kissed my forehead

" _Talking of that, and your question earlier, I don't think you are moving to fast love, I really think you are ready for this, as am I, I cannot wait till I can call you my wife"_ I smiled happily

" _And I cannot wait to be yours forever, my husband to be"_ I put my hands into his and drifted off into the a lust filled but peaceful sleep.


End file.
